inazumaworldfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wiki Inazuma
Welcome to the Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Main Characters and Main GO Characters Help Out! Inazuma Eleven Wiki is an encyclopedia about everything related to the Inazuma Eleven world, games, manga, anime and merchandise. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database for fans of Inazuma Eleven. Anyone can help out just by adding info and sharing anything you know about Inazuma Eleven and Inazuma Eleven GO, though the best way to start adding info is by editing articles that need more info. When creating new character pages, remember to use the character template for the characters, for episodes use the episode template, for creating hissatsu pages use the hissatsu template, and for the team articles use the team template. For opening songs, use the opening song template, for the ending songs, use the ending song template, and for the locations, use the locations template. We also have a for the users, please check the sidebar on most pages to enter it and start a discussion amongst users who are online or you could click to open the chat within this window. Also, if you want to help us out lessening the stub articles, click here. Featured Character Amemiya Taiyou (雨宮 太陽) is a forward and the captain for Arakumo Gakuen in the Inazuma Eleven GO series. He is a gently boy who was first hospitalized. His team fights Raimon in the Holy Road's semi finals. His keshin is Sun God Apollo. For more check: Amemiya Taiyou Anime Previous Episode: Episode 036 (GO) Reunion of Fate is the thirty-sixth episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Tenma meets Ishido Shuuji for the first time in the series. Tenma understands that Ishido is the one who saved him ten years ago. Tsurugi discovers Ishido Shuuji's true identity in this episode. Gouenji Yuuka makes her GO debut. Current Episode: Episode 037 (GO) A Genius of Glasswork is the thirty-seventh episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Tachimukai and Toramaru made there debut in GO in this episode. Minamisawa and Hyoudou reappear and have a practice match with Raimon to help Shinsuke. Nishizono Shinsuke manage to pull out his Keshin but the appearance of the Keshin was never shown in the episode and he managed to stop Tsurugi 's Lost Angel . Next Episode: Episode 038 (GO) Featured Hissatsu Eternal Blizzard (エターナルブリザード,'' Etānaru burizādo'') is a shoot Hissatsu technique used in the Inazuma Eleven universe. This hissatsu was used by Fubuki Shirou in the anime. Later in the GO series, this was shown in a flashback and used by Yukimura Hyouga. For more check: Eternal Blizzard Poll Past polls archive Which version of Inazuma Eleven GO are you going to buy? Shine Dark Both Neither I will wait and hope for an English release first Featured Team Diamond Dust (ダイヤモンドダスト) is one of Aliea Academy's master rank teams. Their captain is Gazel. When playing with Raimon, they tied at 2-2 (as a result of their overconfidence), and as Gazel was not satisfied with the tie, he joins Prominence, forming Chaos to win against Raimon and overthrow The Genesis. For more check: Diamond Dust es:Inazuma Eleven Wiki vi: fr: it: Category:Browse Categoría:Navegación